The Love of Brothers-Itachi
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


_**The Love of Brothers**_

**Name: **Itaka

**Age: **89

**Looks: **I have long blond hair that is almost silver, I keep it in a low ponytail and hazel eyes. I have been told that I am beautiful but I prefer that people look beyond physical beauty.

**Style: **I wear fishnets over most of my body, but my outfit is mainly a light and dark purple dress with a red ribbon tied around my waist. I wear white toe socks under my ninja sandals.

**Personality: **I am a solemn person, I talk when it is needed and always tell the truth, I guess my personality changes at times because I can be fun and joking then other mad and rude, but most times I am neutral.

**Abilities:** Form the time I was born I have been able to move through time, I can control when and where I go and see different outcomes. Due to this I receive new and different powers every day, all extremely powerful. I stopped ageing at 17 so do not age and I have found that I am immortal and am able to give the gift of immortality. Out of all the villages I have always preferred the leaf but have refused to live in any one place.

**Background**

I have never belonged to any certain village but I am not considered a missing nin, I am an strong ninja ranked higher than S and have several people after my power. I do not remember my parents and I suppose I never had any, but I know somehow I will find them. This story starts in the past; I had traveled for confirmation on something.

**Part One**

I have been here before, the third still sat and the Uchica's had yet to be destroyed, I walked to the hokages mansion and walked into the office without knocking, as I turned to several surprised faces the third said, "Miss. Itaka from where have you come?" I looked around and said, "Itachi Uchiha, Kakashi Hataka and Lady Tsunade!" They all looked at me confused and I said, "Third I come two years after your death!" Everyone but the third was looking at me like I was crazy but I was used to it. He nodded and said, "Why have you come?"

Then Tsunade said, "And what's up with the Lady crap?" I smiled and replied, "I am sorry in my time that is how you are referred, but I am here for observation, for the time nears!" The third looked at me and said, "I know you will not tell me what nears but will you at least tell me the worth?" I smiled and said, "Only a few will know the truth and many will suffer but if I may would you allow me to watch over the Uchiha clan for a few hours then I will leave for a time?" He chuckled at that and said, "I am sure I will see you again Itaka!" I smiled and said, "In the future and the past my lord!" I looked at the three in the room and said, "In this room lay bright futures and those that are filled with torture!" I looked back to the third and said, "One more thing the boy, Naruto, that of Minato, you must treat him with care, he hold all our future!"

I turned to leave and as I walked not looking behind I said, "Before I return I would be pleased if I may speak to Itachi about his brother Sasuke!" Then I left and sat in the center of the Uchiha compound.

_Itachi's P.O.V_

I looked at the third and said, "So who is that?" The third had just been announced hokage but he smiled at me and said, "Well her name is Itaka, she has the abilitiy to travel through time, lets see the one we just saw I believe, from tidbits I have gotten from her comes after my death when horrid things start happening and you miss Tusnade are appointed hokage!" We all looked at him surprised and I said, "I am guessing she knows each of us from points in our future?" He nodded as Kakashi asked, "Lord Hokage, I am unsure how to put this but she knows of horrible thing to come and does not help?"

I watched his face as he replied, "When I was but a boy I asked the same she replied that only a few are able to change but she is able to change what must be or something like that, she tends to talk in riddles and contradict herself!" He started laughing and I said, "She needed to speak with me, should I go?" He looked at me and said seriously, "Itachi be careful with her, she looks your age but is much older and to tell the truth she knows of your past present and future!" I nodded and left, as I headed to the compound I thought, 'that means she knows what I have been ordered to do."

_Itaka's POV_

I waited as I knew Itachi would come to ask what he really wanted to know, and I would answer. I looked up as he sat next to me, I turned to him and smiled for the first time in a while. He watched me and said, "May I ask you a question Itaka?" I smiled and said, "Itachi I know your question but I would like to give you a little information on a second topic before I answer." He nodded so I looked up letting the sun fill me with warmth as I spoke, "In the not so far off future, we will meet again, it has happened for me but has yet for you." I turned to look at him as I said the next part wanting to gauge his reaction, "In that time we are lovers but another comes to try and take me, you have caused his hate and I tell you know because I love you both, you must fix the rift for if you don't you may never see me again!"

He was looking at me with disbelief and said, "I don't fully believe you!" I smiled as I touched his cheek and said, "I know but you will, to answer the question it has to happen if the clan does what it plans the world will fall apart, you must do it, but my love, your plan for you and Sasuke that has grown will tear people apart and make matters worse!" He watched me closely and said, "Okay I really don't understand a word you are saying!" I smiled and said, "I must go now back to where I belong, but I will see you soon my love!"

**Part Two**

_In the Present_

I appeared back in Orochimaru's hideout and turned to see a 16 year old Sasuke glaring at me, he sneered and said, "Where did you g Itaka?" I looked at him and smiled softly as I said, "Sasuke you must talk to him, you need to know." He narrowed his eyes but his face softened as he touched my cheek he said, "I don't know what you want me to hear but it would be better hearing it from you!" I smiled as I said what I had so many times, "I love you both and Itachi has such asked the same but I cannot tell others the outcomes of their actions just as I am unable to see my own future."

He sighed and as he sat on his bed said, "I have been in love with you from the first time I saw you and I know you may never feel the same but just know I do!" I smiled and said, "Sasuke I do know, now I must go!" His face fell as he said, "You just came from seeing him can't you stay for a while?" I smiled and said, "Sasuke I go to see you!" He looked up and said, "When?" I smiled and as I faded said, "For the first time!" I saw him smile and smiled myself.

_The Past_

I appeared in the field where I knew the test was, and smiled as I saw a young Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto getting yelled at by a grown Kakashi. I walked over and said, "Kakashi Hatake it has been some time has it not!" I stood there knowing he was thinking of our last encounter I have had many lovers over my life, one being Kakashi. He slowly turned and breathed quietly, "Itaka from where do you come?" I smiled and looked at Sasuke as I said, "I come from his side in four years!" All three of the kids looked at me funny and Kakashi nodded as he said, "Why are you here?" I looked at him and said, "I am here to talk to young Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura, if you would allow?"

He shook his head and said, "Itaka I only see you when you need something!" I looked at him and said, "Soon enough you will no longer think of me at all a new love will enter your life!" He looked shocked but said, "May I listen, I always learn something new when you come!" I smiled and nodded as I sat in the grass, I looked at the three and said, "You all will grow and learn but may I ask you your true goals?" I had heard them before but needed to again. I watched as Naruto shouted at me, "Who are you and how do you know us?"

I looked at an amused Kakashi and said, "Do not look so amused you were much the same hours ago!" He looked at me and said, "You have been there?" I nodded and turned back to Naruto as I replied, "I know you from your future and your past, I know each of your parents and they know me well, I am known as Itaka, Kakashi will you please explain!" He smiled and said, "Itaka travels through time and is able to see several outcomes for different decisions we make!"

I smiled and said, "In our word are several different dimensions I was born able to travel through all but this is mine, I only go to others to see the outcome of certain things and help ours as best I can!" Sakura looked thoughtful, glanced at Sasuke and said, "Does that mean you can tell us our futures?" I smiled at her and said, "I can but only tell what's needed to be heard!" Naruto grinned and yelled, "What can you tell us?" I shot him a glare and said, "I will tell you that to be Hokage you must calm yourself at times!" He seemed to get upset and I softened my voice as I said, "You each have a path you have decided to follow, Sakura I would like to tell you that you may love Sasuke now but will end up with another, Naruto the one thing you need to know is to work your hardest and you will reach your goals!" I turned to Sasuke and touched his cheek as I said, "You are much like your brother, stubborn and thickheaded, but you must see through the anger he has masked over your eyes and let go."

I smiled at them and said, "I know at this time none of you will truly listen to me!" I sighed and said a little irritated, "For that matter I am still trying to convince you and Itachi of the rights in the future and hope our is better than that of others!" Kakashi just started laughing and said, "Wow Itaka I don't believe you have ever shown this much emotion before!" I glared at him and crossed my arms as I said, "Well I just left in the middle of a argument with Sasuke and him and his brother are going to be the death of me!"

I seemed to remember that he was sitting in front of me and turned away from Kakashi and said, "Sorry I really shouldn't have said that oh well, see you three together and still cute has put me in a good mood, but I must leave now!" I turned to Kakashi as he had stopped laughing and said, "Please take care and keep your eyes open she will catch them when you least except it!" He sighed and said, "Okay I'll bite who?" I smiled and as I faded said, "Who else your true love!"

_Sasuke's POV_

I looked at everyone and said, "Okay anyone else confused?" Both Sakura and Naruto raised their hands. Sakura then said, "Kakashi-sensei what did she mean by all that?" He looked at us and rubbed the back of his head said, "To be honest I have only been able to understand a small amount of anything she has ever said to me!" I smirked and said, "I understood what she said but I am trying to figure out how she does that?" Kakashi looked at me and said, "I have wondered the same but I first met her when I was 19 and she looks exactly the same, she told me once she is over 80 years old." I humped at that it couldn't be true.

**Part Three**

_The present_

I faded into view in the center of the Ataksuki hideout, in the lounge and looked to see everyone stare at me. Hidan threw a remote at me and said, "You're in the F**** way of the TV!" I sighed, moved and said, "I would like to speak to Nagato!" They all stared at me and I remembered and corrected myself, "Pein?" They pointed to his office and I again went in without knocking, I looked up at an annoyed Pein, a happy looking Itachi and a smirking Kisame. Pein sighed and said, "What is it Itaka?" I smiled politely, inclianed my head and said, "Nagato I must speak with you, then Itachi but after I must return to Sasuke!" Itachi scowled and Pein sighed as he said, "Very well but please call me Pein!"

I nodded and said, "The time is almost nigh, I have spoken with Sasuke!" at this Itachi pushed Kisame out and slammed the door as he said, "You talked to him about what?" I sighed and said, "My love I have told you I am unable to tell him myself even though he has asked it of me!" I sat and waited for Itachi to sit as well then said, "I can say this at least Madara's plan will succeed if something is not done!" Pein looked at me and said in a tired voice, "What do you mean the time is nigh?" I smiled and said, "I am allowed to make few changes one I have decided I must for my own sake!" Itachi glanced at Pein and said, "And this change would be?"

I turned to look at him and I said, "I may be unable to tell Sasuke the truth but I am able to prevent you from dying!" Pein perked up at this and said, "I know of your ability you have never used it except on animals correct?" Itachi didn't seem to understand so I said, "Yes, I have made animals on the verge of extinction live as immortals so their children may live on, and I will not let you die Itachi!" He seemed struck and said, "What" I smiled as I waved my hand and froze all time, I looked at Pein who I had left unfroze and said, "I know you would like to see, but the rest of time will not move unless I will it!" He nodded and I went and kneeled in front of Itachi I started chanting in a long dead language and after some time stopped as he glowed.

I turned to Pein and said, "I trust you as your intentions are pure but Madara's way will lead not only to pain but destruction!" He lookeda t me and said, "I understand!" I smiled and unfroze time, and Itachi then said like nothing happened, "do you mean?" He was looking at where I was and realized I was kneeling in front of him, he looked down and said, "What happened?" I smiled up at him and stood, I touched his cheek and said, "My love it is done, you must know deactivate your eyes!" He shook his head because he knew he would be unable to see and I said, "Please Itachi!" He did and as I looked into his onyx eye he gasped as he said, "I am able to see!"

I smiled at him and said, "You will feel it soon enough and come to me, Pein has known for some time about it but knows not what I have truly done, Itachi when you feel it you must come to me!" I teleported out and back to Orochimaru's hideout.

_Itachi's POV_

I was feeling weird and looked at Pein and said, "Leader what the heck just happened?" He smirked and said, "I believe you should ask Itaka that!" Then the feeling got worse and I got up and said, "I am going now Leader!" He smirked and said, "Okay Itachi but be careful!" I shrugged, my body and head felt weird and I teleported, not exactly sure where.

_Regular POV_

I was sitting talking to Sasuke who was acting extremely jealous, I sighed and said, "I have told you Sasuke I have not slept with your brother but, I know I will!" He clenched his fists and said, "Why do you like him?" I smiled and said, "It is not that I like him, it is not that I love him it is that I have met the product Sasuke!" He stopped and looked at me funny for the first time not understanding so he said, "Huh?" I smiled and said, "I cannot explain but know you will find out!"

Then Itachi just poofed into the room and Sasuke started freaking then got mad and punched him. Itachi shook his head and said, "Okay how did I get here?" I smiled at the confused look on both his and Sasuke's face as I said, "You feel the connection yes?" He rubbed his chest and said, "I feel something alright!" I smiled and said, "It is time you both know the truth but not here!" I took their arms and we all faded in time when we appeared it was in the leaf before the massacre, I turned to them and said, "Come!"

They followed me and as we walked I said, "You will see things not seen in some time!" Neither said a thing and I walked to the house they grew up in and knocked. A young Itachi opened the door and looked at us when he saw me he smiled and said, "Itaka you came back!" I smiled and said, "Yes may my friends and I come in?" He looked at himself and Sasuke, giving them hard looks and nodded. I looked at Sasuke and Itachi, Sasuke was trying hard not to laugh at Itachi's face and Itachi looked like he was going to faint from seeing himself.

I walked in and knelt down to past Itachi and said, "Itachi could you get your parents?" HE grinned and said, "Yeah they wanted to see you!" I smiled and sat as I looked at the two watching me I said, "This is not the past or the present this is a place where time differs the clan is and will always be at peace, I have brought you here because I tell people here about whats has happened and I need you to talk to them!" They looked at me and Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "You mean our parents yes?" I nodded as Fugaku and Mikoto came out. I smiled and said, "Where is young Sasuke?" Then a three year old Sasuke came running out and jumped into my arms yelling, "Itaka!" I smiled at him and looked over to my Sasuke and Itachi who were staring at their parents. I looked over and said, "Please Fugaku, Mikoto I would like you to meet those from my world Sasuke and Itachi!" They sat down and smiled as Fugaku said, "I have heard much of your world and what my sons did there but I never thought I would meet them in person!"

Itachi just broke down then and started saying sorry over and over. I smiled sadly and said, "Itachi stop I brought both you and Sasuke here to explain something to you!" Sasuke looked at me and then Itachi and said with the most feeling I had ever heard, "What is it Itaka?" I looked at their parents and said, "Please tell them what had to be done to achieve the happiness you have today?" Minkoto smiled and said, "It was not our doing but we are not like you, you see at the beginning of our clan we had amazing abilities like you but some noticed the wrongs and fighting to gain such power. When it was noticed one Madara Uchiha banished all such power and with it went the arrogance and horrid ways of our people!"

Itachi sat there listening and Fugaku said, "We tell you this because we know that if you refuse to rid yourself of the power then you will repeat and make the same mistakes of your past!" I smiled and listened as Itachi said, "The Sharingan, you believe it is the cause?" I smiled and said, "It is I have seen several places all but this have the power and have fallen to ruin!" He nodded and Sasuke asked, "How do we rid ourselves of it?" I smiled and said, "Minkoto Fugaku thank you but we must go back!" They nodded and said, "Come back soon!" I smiled and nodded. I grabbed both Sasuke and Itachi's hands and we faded back to the present in our own world.

**Part Four**

_The present_

We were in the present and I had brought us straight into Lady Tsunades office and said, "Lady Tsunade!" She looked up and frowned when she saw Sasuke and Itachi she asked, "Itaka what are you doing?" I smiled and said, "Lady tsunade I would like your permission to have Sasuke and Itachi move back to the leaf, they are in shock at the moment but should not cause any problems!" She looked at us and said, "I will hold you responsible if they do but they may stay in the Uchiha compound!" I smiled and said, "One other thing I would like to join the leaf and become a leaf ninja!"

At this Sasuke, Itachi and Lady Tsunade looked at me and said, "What?" I smiled and said, "I have always favored the leaf but could not become a part of it due to the futures I saw now I have fixed what could go wrong there is one this left to do but I would like to join the leaf now?" Lady Tsunade smiled and said, "We welcome you Itaka!" I smiled and said, "Naruto please come in!" Naruto came in rubbing the back of his head, and after him came Sakura. I smiled at them and asked, "If it is alright I would love to stay in the old Uchiha compound as well?" Lady Tsunade nodded and said, "That is fine!"

I walked with Sasuke and Itachi stopping to talk when people saw them, when we reached a house, I went in and sat as I said, "We still need to talk!" They nodded and sat next to me as I said, "Itachi earlier I froze time and bound you to me in a way, but you are now immortal and I will do the same to Sasuke. The reason is if you truly wish for the power to be gone it will take both of you and I will not lose either!" Itachi smirked and said to Sasuke, "So are we cool?" Sasuke crossed his arms and said, "Yeah I guess!" I smiled as Itachi poked Sasukes head and said, "I am glad!"

_Two Months Later_

The whole of the leaf heard the news but that died down quick enough, Itachi and Sasuke were both immortal and I told Sasuke that when he found true love he would be able to spend eternity with her. They both decided to be rid of the Sharingan, but they found they can still cast Kekkei Genkai, just not as powerful. I was at home cleaning when I heard a voice at the door. I noticed it was Itachi talking to himself he said, "I need to tell her but how can I, I really have never said it." I smiled, walked over to the door and opened it, Itachi looked up startled and said, "Itaka, Sasuke is on a mission and we need to talk!" I lived in a small apartment near his and Sasukes, but we spent enough time with each other that it is like we lived together.

I stepped aside indicating for him to come in, I had not been using my time power for I felt there was no need anymore. He came in and sat on the couch I smiled and said, "Would you like some tea Itachi?" He groaned and my smiled fell as he said, "No I need to talk to you before I lose my nerve." I giggled and said, "Itachi are you nervous, because it is extremely cute on you!" He blushed which had been happening more and more. Then he blurted really fast, "I'm in love with you Itaka!"

I looked down to hide my smile and he sighed and as he was about to get up I pushed him down onto the couch and just before I kissed him said, "I love you too Itachi, I always have!" He grinned and kissed back, after a long makeout session clothes started flying and we ended up in the bedroom. I woke the next morning in Itachi's arms and smiled realizing he was still asleep. I turned to look at him and he woke up and smiled as he streached he said, "Good morning!" I smiled and said, "Itachi I need to tell you something." He frowned and asked, "What Itaka?" I looked down a little and said, "I lied to you, the only time I have ever lied in my life!" His frowned deepened and he asked, "What did you lie about?" I looked into his eyes and said, "Do you remember when you first met me in the office of the third?" He nodded and I said, "When I told you we were lovers it was not true but it was my deepest wish!"

He started laughing and said, "Is that it a tiny lie to a 16 year old boy. Itaka I don't care it came true that's what matters!" I smiled and just then the bedroom door burst open and Sasuke barged in yelling that Itachi had gone missing!" I sunk under the covers trying to hide and I heard Sasuke slam the door and on the other side say, "I really didn't need to see that!" Itachi started laughing and I popped my head out and scolded him saying, "It's not funny!" That just made him laugh harder.

_One Week Later_

I knew what was wrong, I knew it would happen but I couldn't figure out how it happened so soon. I was going to have twins I could feel them, don't ask me how but I could. I was pacing, talking to myself, somehow Itachi and I could now read each other's minds and I was trying to block the connection while I thought and must have forgot because I heard him say from behind me, "Babe don't worry I know it's been on your mind 24/7 and I heard."

I turned and sighed as I asked, "Are you okay with this?" He smiled big grabbed my hand and started pulling me, he lead me upstairs and threw open a door and said, "Ta Da!" It was a baby room with two cribs and was so cute!" I smiled and said I am so happy Itachi!" He smirked and kissed me as he said, "Me too!"

Sasuke ended up with a wonderful girl and Itachi and I had twins a girl and boy as our first children. Being able to live forever we had tons and so did Sasuke, we all lived a happy life together foever!


End file.
